The 10th Kingdom A New Story
by Keeperofstoriesgirl19
Summary: So Wolf, Virgina, and Tony are dead. Wendelle and his wife are captured. The only one to save them all from the evil witch is their daughter. But the Kings daughter has her own fears. Better discription on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

_The 10th Kingdom_

_A New Story_

_By Bigdisneyfan23_

Chapter one: Letting Go

King Wendell waited outside in the hall way while his wife, Rose was giving birth to their baby. The witch that had run them out of there Kingdom told him he would have a baby girl. Blond bright hair smooth beautiful skin and she would have his wife's green eyes, color of the earth. And she would be killed once she was born. Along with waiting with him were his good friend Wolf and his six year old son, Peter. Wolf's wife Virginia was inside the birth room. A few years go Virginia, Wolf, and her father Anthony Lewis, helped him get his throne back and saved the Nine Kingdoms from the evil queen and her huntsman along with four trolls. Now they were risking their lives again for him.

Virginia opened the door. "Wendell…" Wolf and Wendell looked at her. Wendell ran toward the door, Virginia jumped out of the way and walked over to her husband and son. Wendell was by his wife side and his baby girl. She was so beautiful.

Virginia walked backed in with her husband and her son behind her.

"_Huff Buff, _she's a beauty, Princeee you did well." Said Wolf, Wendell blushed.

Virginia slugged Wolf. "OW! What? What did I say? Virginia rolled her eyes and kissed her husband on the cheek.

She took Peters hand and lead him to Rose's side were the baby was laying in her mother's arms. "Peter this is the new princess." She knelt down next to her son. "You watch over her and her family while we go check out side to see if its safe, Okay" Peter nodded his head and his mother kissed him on the cheek. She got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Virginia wait," Virginia tuned to Wendell. "I'm so sorry about your father, he was a great man."

Virginia shook her head. "Don't be, he did what he thought was right. Protecting his family." Wendell smiled and Virginia smiled back and left the room.

"Mommy, Daddy wait." Peter yelled runny after his parents.

Both Wolf and Virginia turned to their son. Wolf picked up his son. "Peter you know you have to stay here, it's not safe."

"I know but I just want to tell you to come back safe." Peter hugged his dad and then his mom. They put him down and ran down stairs to front door were the queen guards were waiting for them.

Peter, having no knowledge of this walked back in to the room. Rose was asleep, Wendell was holding the baby. Peter walked over to them.

"What are you going to call her?" Peter whispered, not to wake up Rose.

Wendell looked down at Peter. "Rose and I choice Melody, what do you think, Peter?"

Peter smiled brightly. "I thought you were going to call her Snow White but Melody sounds better."

Wendell smiled at him. He walked over to the crib and put Melody in it. Melody turned to Peter and just stared at him. Peter Leaned over the crib and stared back at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Underneath his shirt he pulled out a chain with a ring hanging on it.

There was a single pearl on the ring being cradled by a small sea shell. The pearl moved showing a bright happy face.

"See this, it's a Sing Ring," he said dangling over Melody.

The ring started to sing. "_A baby is born and all is well, for the new Princess Melody is born today." _

Peter smiled. "I'm going to give it to you for good luck." He put the chain around Melody's small neck. He whispered to her. "I'll all was protect you, my Melody."

Peter saw a smile on her tiny lips but it disappeared when Peter heard a roar from outside.

Rose woke up and Wendell was rushing to the window. Outside a large group of Men and Trolls even a few Giants surrounded the cottage. Virginia and Wolf were tied up and standing in front of them was the queen.

Wendell turned to his wife. "They found us," Rose's face turned pale more pale then she was. Wendell turned at Peter. He walked over to Peter and knelt in front of him. He grabbed his shoulder and looked stared straight at him, Peter stared back at him. "Peter I want you to take Melody down stairs to the cellar, there is a mirror. The mirror is magical, turn the symbol on your left towards the glass of the mirror. Go through it and then get as far away as possible. Someone will come and find you and Melody but for right now." There was a large bang at the front door. "RUN!"

Peter grabbed Melody and ran. Another bang ran out just as Peter flung the cellar door open then closed it just in time when the third bang bust the front door open. Peter locked the door turned around and found it completely dark. Peter was afraid of the dark but his mother, father, the king, and the queen were expecting him to protect Melody. He took the first step and ran the rest down. It was great to be a half-wolf, he could see in the dark. Once he got to the bottom he found the mirror. He felt all around for the right symbol he reached for the only one he could reach. It moved the mirror flashed images of a world he did not know of, it came to a place where tress grew and these large castles went all the way to the sky. Peter stepped in, he images of thousand of mirrors coming at him and crashing them as he went through. Finally he was on the other side. He looked around at the new place.

He saw a bench; he walked over to it and placed Melody down on it. "I'll be right back, I just want to know if everyone is all right."

He ran back through the mirror, He slowly walked up the last two steps and put his ear to the door listing. Nothing. He unlocked the door and slightly opened it, He peaked through. Nothing either. He opened the door wider and walked out slowly, listing for anything. Peter heard a large crowed shout. Peter walked in to a room that faced the front and peaked out from one of the windows. Peter slightly opened it up just so he could listen to what was going on outside.

Outside the crowed loomed over the prisoners they had just captured. Peter saw King Wendell and Queen Rose down on their knees but he did not see his parents any were.

"LET'S KILL THEM!" cried out one of the trolls, everyone in the crowded yelled with agreement. Peter stomach lurched. Peter looked around the room for a weapon.

But then a sweet and deadly voice rung out loader then the roars of the crowed. "DON'T!" the crowed opened up and women cloaked from head to toe walked up to the prisoners.

"Why?" yelled one of the giants.

"Because, their daughter is not present." Nobody could see but the queen was smiling underneath her hood. "I need the child. I believe they want to see there first child being killed first before they watch each other die."

Wendell, who was forced to his knees looked up at the witch. "She is gone, she is safe from you."

The witch laughed. "How's that, I've all ready killed the people who were trying to take her away."

Wendell's face paled. The queen nodded her head to the crowd. Two bodies were thrown in front of Wendell and Rose. Virginia and Wolf lay on the ground blood all ready dried on their clothes. Rose screamed, tears falling down her cheek. Wendell, who now faced the fact that all of his friends were dead kept his face calm. He would morn for them later.

Wendell looked at the witch. "They weren't the ones who took my daughter to safety."

Again if she was not hiding her face you could see how surprised and angry she was.

Peter who had been listing and saw his parents just lying there stood still all color drained from his body. He was alone…no wait he had Melody. They were walking towards the cottage. Peter ran to the cellar door opened then closed and locked it. Again he listened for the intruders.

Three trolls walked by the door. "There's nothing here, My Queen." They left and started to look else were.

Peter knew once he had locked the door it would be invisible to anyone. He turned around to face the dark once again but this time he was not scared and he was not running. Peter was crying, his mother and father dead and he had know one to love him but he would take care of Melody and love her and she would love him back but she was only a baby and did not know how to say I love you. He walked through the mirror. Once he was on the other side he found the benches were he left Melody…but did not find her. He looked high and low and walked away from the sight of the passage of the mirror but he did not find her. He failed the Queen and King, he failed his parents and he failed himself. Peter cried hard and long before he headed back to the empty cottage. .

Back at the Nine Kingdoms, the King and Queen were heading home but not as owners but as prisoners. The Witch was going to keep them alive for bait for when the princess did come home or was found. But it would be a long time before Melody came home.

Peter got back to the cottage, and turned off mirror. He walked up the dark stairs. He didn't even cheek if anyone was around, he didn't care. But the grounds and the cottage were abandon and quit. He was all alone. He went up to the bedrooms. He passed the room were Melody was born; Peter looked away and closed the door. He went in the room where his parents and he were staying. He closed the door, crawled in to bed and cried himself to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The 10th Kingdom

A New Story

By Bigdisneyfan23

Chapter two: The Dead Start it All

Cereza was kneeling down next to the dead body. The victim was a twenty-three year old woman, callcanshion, and black hair. She lived in a small apartment, in Queens. Cereza looked over at her friend and was also the Chief Medical Examiner.

"Sara, Time of death?" Cereza asked.

Sara petted the dead girls head before answering. "Judging from how the discoloration of her skin she's been dead for about three hours."

Cereza ran her hand through her hair looking at the body. "Well at least we know how she died."

Sara shook her head. "That's not how she died."

Cereza looked up at her in shock. "What?"

Sara pointed to the stab wounds on the body. "I'm not sure but if you look at the wounds, there's not a lot of blood lost. Meaning she was all ready dead before she was stabbed. I won't know exactly what killed her until I get her to the Lab."

Cereza nodded her head; she got up and walked over to her partner, Eddy. Eddy was twenty-nine, 6'7ft, good looking, and happily married. With a baby girl on the way.

Eddy looked at Cereza as she walked up to him. "You're not going to like this."

Cereza sighed in frustration. "What now?"

"She had a kid." He looked down at his notice. "The child's name is Bella, her mother over there Victoria Smith. No husband or boyfriend, parents are dead. She worked as a waitress at a nearby dinner, Called Harvey's Dinner. Bella is six years old, height 3'7ft; she has short black hair, blue eyes and carries all was a brown teddy bear."

"You got that all from the neighbors?" Cereza asked. She looked over his shoulder and saw a police officer talking to a woman who was crying.

"No…I got that info from a woman who is the sister of our victim." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "She was living with them, just got out of a bad relationship with her Ex-husband." Eddy looked up from his notice.

Cereza looked at him. "I'm guessing he beat her."

Eddy nodded his head. "Are victims sister name is Erica, she had just come home from work when she found her sister dead and her niece gone she called 911. She spects her Ex is behind it all." He said.

A small unhappy smile appeared on her lips. "Let me guess, he was not happy that his wife left him."

Eddy nodded his head.

"Okay, I want you and a couple of officers to go and pick him up and bring him downtown all so I want the rest to go looking for the girl. The Ex may have her but I just want to make sure she didn't just run away when the attacker broke in." Eddy stood awakly.

"What, what is it." Cereza demanded.

"Well, that's why we think the Ex did it because there was no forust entry."

She rubbed her hands on her face. "Oaky, then, uh well still look for the girl and get me the Ex husband. I'll take the sister down town to ask her more questions and maybe notice anything odd over the few days."

Cereza walked out, and then turned around to Dr. Sara. "Sara, once you found out what killed her, please let me now emitly."

Sara nodded her head. "HEY! Are you heading back to the police office?"

Cereza shook her head. "No not, I have to check on a little genius."

Sara smiled. "Tell Niko-chan, I said, hi."

"WILL DO!" yelled Cereza as she walked to her car.

Cereza drove to her home. She had her step-sister lived in a large mansion. It was best place for her and her sister. It had secrete doors, passage ways and hiding places. Great for hid and seek and for anyone who broke in. It belong to Cereza's Great Grandmother who was a bit of a nut. The wonderful great house had one problem. It was all the way in Long Island. So commuting to New York City, Boston was very tiring.

five years ago Cereza and Niko-chans parents and their brother were murdered. Niko was two years old then and she was staying with the grandparents at that time. Niko was adopted from Japan 2 months before the murder. They lived with their grandparents until Cereza was of age. She was paling on going to college but when her grandparents died she gained custody of Niko-chan. So Cereza decided to go in to law enforcement. Both of their parents and grandparent left them a large sum of money to them. So they moved to Long Island and Cereza became a detective.

She drove in to her drive way. She wasn't going to be long. She just wanted to make sure the babysitter was okay and still there.

Niko-chan was a sweet little girl it's just a lot of people thought she was odd. So she didn't like talking to people her own age. She is a very smart girl. Cereza could remember every teacher that she meet for Niko that it was unhealthy or not right for a little girl not talking or playing with kids her own age. Cereza thought that could home school her sister but when would she have the time. She was smart kid that could read books in half a day and loved talking to her sister on the books she read.

What was wrong with that? Cereza got her key out and walked the house…Something was wrong, the house was way to quit. And there was no sigh of the babysitter or Niko-chan.

"NIKO-CHAN!" she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

A small voice answered came from behind the wall of the stairs. "Here, underneath the stairs."

Cereza walked over to the small door that was hidden by a book case. She pulled on one of the books and the door swung open. Inside was Niko-chan reading the one of her books.

Cereza leaned against the door "Where's the babysitter?"

Without looking up at her sister Niko-chan answered. "She left, with her boyfriend."

"She had her boyfriend over?"

Niko looked up at Cereza. "I told her that he can't be here."

Cereza rubbed the back of her neck. "So what did she say?"

"She said I was a little brat and it was none of my business."

"So what did you say back?"

Niko-chan smiled. "I told her I knew about her and friends starting the fire down the street. So she left." Niko-chan looked back at her book. "She wasn't happy and she also told me that the next time you talk to her she'll have her Lawyer present."

Cereza shook her head. "Well since every evidence has burned to the ground, I can't arrest her."

Niko-chan looked back at her sister. "You knew?"

"Of course, I questioned her and her friends that night and they were all drunk and high but I could not arrest them for that."

"But you did arrest them?"

"Of course, we just didn't have enough evidence to arrest her for the fire."

Niko-chan nodded her head. "So are you home for the night or do you have to go back?

Just then Cereza cell phone rang. "No I'm not and you may have to come with me. Okay."

Niko-chan nodded her head. "I'll get dress and grab a couple of books." Niko-chan got up and ran up stairs.

Cereza watched Niko-chan run up the stairs and answered her phone. "Detective, Pond."

"It's me Eddy."

"So what do you have for me?"

"We haven't found the girl yet but we do have the Ex husband in interview room 1 and the victim's sister in interview room 2."

"Good, what else?" Cereza looked out one of the windows in the hall way.

"All so a note was found inside the victim's pockets. Along with a gold coin."

"All right I'll be…" Cereza saw a face looking through the window. Then Niko-chan came jumping down the stairs, Cereza looked up at her then looked back at the window. The face was gone.

"CEREZA, IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Yelled Eddy.

"…Its nothing I thought I saw something. I'll be there soon okay."

"All right." Eddy hung up.

Cereza closed her phone and looked at her little sister. "You ready?"

"Yep" she was wearing a purple shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes.

They walked to the car and got in, just as they got out of the neighborhood Cereza turned on the sirens and drove to the police department. Niko-chan was the seven years old, with long black hair and pale blue eyes. She was short for a normal seven year old but that never seemed to bother her. She loved the sun and her tone of skin showed it. And Cereza was worried. Her sister fit the description of all these missing girls. Black hair, pale blue eyes, height, and they were all girls. And last week Cereza and her team found out that the age mater. Every girl was either five or seven, no lower or higher. It all happen two weeks ago, with the first murder of a man who lived with his five year old daughter. His wife had died and all he had was his daughter. Now if they found the daughter alive who would she have? All the victims either lost someone or didn't have someone to take care of the child. Except for this last case. The killer made a mistake or he was braking his pattern. It was so confusing and scary for Cereza. She looked through the review mirror and saw Niko-chan ready away in one of her books.

They arrived at the station, they got out of the police car and walked in. They took the elevator up to Cereza department and office.

"Onē-san, did you find the girl." Niko-chan asked

Cereza sighed, of course her sister would find out about the case. She was a smart girl, why would she not know. "Nope, she's still missing but we're still looking for her."

Niko-chan nodded her head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Eddy was waiting for them. "Hey, Niko-chan." He smiled at her.

Niko-chan smiled back. "Hi, Eddy."

Eddy looked at Cereza. "The victim's sister wants to talk to you."

"Okay, uh can you take Niko-chan to my desk?"

"Sure," Eddy handed her a folder. "Here's the file on her. No criminal record, her name is Debby she's a year younger than her sister, had a child but died in childbirth." The elevator door began to close but Eddy pushed it back. He stepped out of the way and let Cereza and Niko-chan to walk out.

"I'm guessing the husband had something to do with that." Cereza rubbed her tired eye's

Eddy nodded his head. "He on the other hand has a large file of criminal records." Eddy handed her another file but this one was larger. "Trouble maker throughout his child year drop out of high school, dealt with drugs, and the list goes on. He wants his lawyer."

"They all do." Said Cereza, she looked down at her sister. "Eddy is going to take you to my office and you can sleep on sofa in there or read." She looked backed at Eddy. "I'll talk to the sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The 10th Kingdom

A New Story

By Bigdisneyfan23

Chapter Three: Guess my Name and Play my Game

Cereza sat across Erica, waiting for her to calm down. Cereza handed her another tissue. "Can you tell me about your Ex-husband?"

Erica nodded her head. "His…we met at a bar at that I used to work at in Florida. I had no idea about his criminal history until we got marry. I went up to confront him about it and he hit me. After that the man I married wasn't the same anymore."

"So why do you think that he is behind your sister murder and kidnapping your niece?" Cereza asked.

Erica took a deep breath and whipped away her last bit of tears. "He must have found out about Bella."

"Found out what!" Cereza didn't mean to raise her voice. She saw how startled Erica was. "Sorry, what did he find out about Bella?"

Erica looked at her wanted up tissue on the table. She then looked up at Cereza. "Victoria is not Bella's mother…I am her mother."

Cereza eyes widen. "WHAT!" Erica jumped in her seat. Cereza took a deep breath. "You told several officers that Bella was your sisters, why did you lie?"

"I…lied because I wasn't sure."

"What change your mind?"

Erica rubbed her head. "The day I left him he threatened me and my sister that he would come after us. And there were several times when we were married he would threaten to kill me if I ever left him."

Cereza ran her hand through her curly blond hair. "How did you keep him from finding out about your daughter?"

"I gave birth at my sisters old apartment, after the birth she took the baby. Victoria had the idea to fake my daughter's death and take her with her after the birth."

"How did she mange that?" Cereza asked

She looked down at her hands again. "My sister was a nurse, so she signed a death certificate. She got fired because she stole a dead infant. The infant died after birth and the mother abandon the body. That was the only criminal thing she has ever done."

Tears started to fall again from Erica's face. "Ever since our parents died she's all was took care of me. My big sister is gone…" she took a moment before she spoke again. "What am I going to do now? My last of my family is dead and my…" tears started to flow down her face again.

Cereza got up and walked over to Erica and hugged her. "I know how you feel, losing family is like losing a part of you." Cereza pulled away to look at Erica. "Why didn't you go to the police?"

Erica whipped her eyes. "I did, many times…but in some ways I still thought that…that monster could one day change back in to my husband."

Cereza nodded her head, she took in a deep breath. "I'm very sorry." Cereza walked about to her chair and sat down. "Before I can let you go, I need to know if your sister had any other enemies then your husband."

Erica shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Cereza grabbed her notes and pen and got up from her seat. "Okay, I want you to stay with a friend or in a hotel I'll have two cops gaurading the door and a police in the house or room…"

"I don't have friends who have room for me. And I don't have enough money to…"

Cereza took out her check book and wrote a three-hundred dollars to a Holiday Inn hotel about four blocks away from the police station. She ripped the checked out of the check book and handed it to Erica. "This will help. I know it won't bring back your daughter but it will give you some privies to your pain."

Erica didn't take at first. "Please you don't have to do this."

Cereza gave her a sad smile. "Yes I do." She put the check in Erica's hand. "We've both lost family and I wouldn't know what to do if my sister went missing too."

Erica took the check and gave Cereza a weak smile. Then turned in to tears.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY EX'S SISTER INLAW!" Yelled Burt Kindle.

Cereza banged her fist against the table. "THAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cereza and Eddy were getting really irritated with this guy. Burt Hampton had been arrested and his wife has places a restraint order against him.

Burt took a deep angry sigh. "I found out my wife was here and I wanted her back. So I came to look for her."

Cereza laughed coldly. "She left you for a reason, I don't think she wants to go back to you or forgive you."

Burt glared at her. "I'm not that person anymore, I've change.'

Eddy shook his head. 'If you change then were is Bella."

Burt looked and raised his eye brow to Eddy. "Who's Bella?"

Cereza saw the shock on his face but she wouldn't believe that he didn't know about his daughter. "Your daughter, who you thought was dead, she now missing."

Burt shook his head. "No, my daughter died in child birth."

Eddy spoke. "She lied to protect Bella from you."

The man didn't even ask why, he knew why. "What happen and are there any leads to were my daughter is?"

Eddy and Cereza looked at him. Burt's face turned bright red. "YOU THINK I DID THIS! I DIDN'T EVEN NEW THE SHE WAS ALIVE UNTIL NOW!"

"You are most likely are main suspect." Said Cereza

Burt slamed his fits on the table. "HOW CAN I BE?" He took another breath " What about the other girls, do you think I took them too?" He said icily.

Eddy shook his head. "No but we believe you made it look that way"

Burt's mouth twitched "Then were is she?"

"Good point, where are you hiding her?" said Eddy.

"Why you are asking me theses questions when you should be looking for the real kidnapper." Yelled Burt.

Eddy slammed his hand. "FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOk…" A knock interrupted him, Harry walked in with a piece of paper and handed it to Eddy, He read it and handed it Cereza before walking to a corner of the room. He looked like a poor grownup kid in time out.

The piece of paper attached to it was Picture of Burt running a red light near the Brooklyn Bridge. At the time of the murder. "Crap, well there goes our lead." Said Cereza.

Burt realizing what the two cops were reading sat up strait and asked them. "What happen?"

Cereza looked at the folder in front of her. "Victoria was stabbed but there is some other evidence that she may have been killed another way. And we have everyone looking for your daughter and the other missing girls."

Burt went to shock to tears. But like a man he tried to hold them back. "No I did not take…"

"Bella" Eddy told him.

"I didn't take Bella, as I said before I didn't know my daughter was alive until now."

Cereza closed the file. "Why were you in such a hurry?" Harry asked

Burt stared at his shaky hands. "I was told of a great place to buy flowers but I wanted to get in time before they closed."

Cereza closed the file and looked at now the sad man. "Were you able to get there on time."

Cereza got up Eddy walked behind her and Hairy ready to close the door. Cereza held the door open turned to Burt. "You can go Burt, but stay in New York if we need to ask you anymore question."

Burt just nodded his head.

After closing the door they heard a sad whimper from inside of the room. .

Cereza had been looking at the white board for hours. Whoever they were dealing with knew what he was doing. It all looked planed. They found finger prints on the note but they were so odd. Sara said that they were a mix of an animal and a human. And the note was even worse.

"Guess my name and you will know thy game. What the hell?" Cereza read it out load to Eddy and Harry, He had just become a detective.

"Some kind of riddle?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah I know that but what does it mean?"

"It reminds me of that fairy tale of Rumpelstiltskin." Everybody turned to Cereza. "What?" she looked around at the guys.

"You've been reading to many fiction books." Said Eddy, they both laughed.

"Maybe but it seems that we all need a bit of fantasy in this dark world." Everyone went quit, Cereza looked around at everyone. She laughed nervously. "Sorry, its just this case gets weirder and weirder"

"Are you wroied about your sister?" Eddy asked

Cereza didn't even have to say anything, they new that she was very worried for Niko-chan.

Harry smiled weakly. "Maybe you should go home, will call you if there is anything new."

Cereza nodded her head and walked to over to her office. Niko-chan was fast asleep on the couch. A book feel out of her sisters hand.

She looked at the cover. "The 10th Kingdom? What's this about?"

Niko-chan opened her eye's a bit. "I found it on the porch when I got home from school." She sad drowsily. "I thought it was from you/"

"No, I didn't, What's it about?"

Niko-chan smiled at her older sister. "It's a story about what happen after happily ever after to the Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and the other fairy tell princesses. A girl about your age from NY ended up in the nine Kingdoms and falls in love with the wolf and saves the nine Kingdoms, from three trolls and a witch."

"The nine what?"

Niko-chan laughed. "There are nine Kingdoms each princess has her own Kingdom, even Red Riding Hood has her own Kingdom."

Cereza smiled back. "What about this wolf is he a werewolf?"

"No, he's sort of the wolf from Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs but he looks human until his eyes change and his tail pops out of his pants." Niko and Cereza laughed.

Niko-chan yawned, "Is it time to go home?" she stretched her arms and yawned again.

Cereza Yawned too. "Yeah, go back to sleep and I'll carry you to the car."

Niko-chan went back to sleep. Before heading to the elevator, Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"Harry, what's up" Cereza asked.

Harry gave her a folder. She looked down at it and then back at Harry. "What's that?"

"Its has nothing to do with the case but I don't want you to read it until tomorrow, okay"

Cereza nodded her head. Took it under her arm and left \

In two hours Cereza drove up to the drive way of their house. Tiredly, Cereza carried her sister in to the house. She blindly walked through the dark hall ways up the stairs and in to Niko-chan's room. She placed her on her bed and plased her book on her sisters night stand. Cereza tiptoed out has quietly as she could and closed the door as gently has she could. A thought ran though her head just as Cereza shut the door to her sisters room she remembered that her sister was a light sleeper. Even touching her would wake her up. Cereza shrugged her shoulders thinking nothing of it. She was probably really tired, Cereza thought. She walked to her room and turned on the lights and closed her door.

On her jacket she notice some pink glitter on it. "What the…were did that come from." Threw the file on to her bed and took off her jacket. She brushed off the glitter. She hung up her jacket on the door and went to the bath room.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and notices something strange, she saw a castle. Gorges but dark and creep, Cereza rubbed her eyes and the image was gone. "I must be tired." She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and head to bed. She was too tired to put on her nigh ware, so all she wore tonight was a t-shirt. She crawled in to bed and turned off the lights. She dreamt of a boy with a Wolf tail and a man with curly blond hair just like hers.


End file.
